equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wallflower Blush/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Lost and Pound Rarity I suppose you can follow me CYOE14a.png Rarity just as long as you_don't CYOE14a.png Thunder Guts jumps at Rarity again CYOE14a.png Rarity_holding_Princess_Thunder_Guts_CYOE14a.png Princess_Thunder_Guts_licks_Rarity's_cheek_CYOE14a.png Rarity_fidgets_with_Princess_Thunder_Guts_CYOE14a.png Rarity_looking_completely_disgusted_CYOE14a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer bumps into Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Wallflower Blush sitting on the floor EGFF.png Wallflower Blush apologizing to Sunset EGFF.png I did not see you come in.png Been here for a while.png Wallflower Blush "for, like, half the song" EGFF.png Sunset introduces herself to Wallflower EGFF.png Do you want to join.png Wallflower Blush looking confused EGFF.png Wallflower Blush introducing herself EGFF.png Nice to meet you.png Been on the yearbook committe.png Sunset Shimmer pauses stunned again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer blushing again EGFF.png We met in 9th grade.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looks at the Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Wallflower left behind in the yearbook room EGFF.png Wallflower Blush left behind in the dark EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wonder who Wallflower is EGFF.png Wallflower_appears_near_Sunset_and_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_doesn't_know_who_Wallflower_is_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_with_a_frustrated_pout_EGFF.png known you since third grade.png Trixie_talking_with_Wallflower_Blush_EGFF.png Sunset_points_at_Wallflower's_computer_photo_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_smiling_at_her_computer_EGFF.png that's my garden.png president of the gardening club.png I founded it too.png I'm also the only member.png ever been to the garden.png or seen it.png even asked about it.png not really into other people.png Wallflower_wants_to_put_picture_in_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Trixie_denying_Wallflower_Blush's_request_EGFF.png Sunset_smiles_at_Wallflower;_Trixie_fed_up_EGFF.png Sunset_approaches_Wallflower_while_she_works_EGFF.png Sunset_puts_a_hand_on_Wallflower's_hand_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabbing_Wallflower's_hand_EGFF.png Wallflower_in_background_at_Fall_Formal_EGFF.png Wallflower_in_background_at_Battle_of_the_Bands_EGFF.png Wallflower_in_background_at_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_walking_into_the_forest_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_kicking_a_rock_EGFF.png Wallflower_sees_a_bright_light_in_the_forest_EGFF.png Wallflower_going_deeper_into_the_forest_EGFF.png Wallflower_pushing_through_the_bushes_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_discovering_something_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_finds_a_good_garden_spot_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_starts_planting_a_garden_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_digging_up_something_EGFF.png Wallflower_holding_wrapped_parchment_EGFF.png Wallflower_discovers_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Memory_Stone_and_its_instructions_EGFF.png Wallflower_looking_at_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Memory_of_Equestria_Girls_talking_to_Trixie_EGFF.png Memory_of_Wallflower_picking_up_yearbook_EGFF.png Wallflower_with_her_hand_on_the_yearbook_EGFF.png why should you notice me.png you're sunset shimmer.png everybody loves you now.png you haven't changed.png Wallflower_remembering_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_grabbing_her_backpack_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_returns_to_the_garden_EGFF.png Wallflower_looks_at_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png The_Memory_Stone's_instructional_parchment_EGFF.png Wallflower_activating_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Memory_Stone_glowing_bright_turquoise_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_surrounded_by_magic_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_into_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Memory_Stone_glowing_bright_red_EGFF.png Wallflower_accomplishes_her_wicked_deed_EGFF.png Sunset_finishes_watching_Wallflower's_memories_EGFF.png you earsed everyone memories.png Wallflower_Blush_getting_more_frustrated_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_admitting_what_she_did_EGFF.png Wallflower_shocked_to_be_forgotten_again_EGFF.png Wallflower_leans_sadly_over_the_keyboards_EGFF.png Wallflower_looks_at_photo_of_Mane_Seven_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_starts_to_sing_EGFF.png I'm sitting here alone.png Wallflower_Blush_singing_to_her_reflection_EGFF.png always on my own.png if I could share.png my wildest dreams.png I'm more than just a wallflower.png there's so much more to me.png Wallflower_singing_on_a_pink_background_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_singing_Invisible_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_singing_her_heart_out_EGFF.png a droplet in the mist.png Wallflower_runs_through_crowds_of_students_EGFF.png it's like I don't exist.png Wallflower_singing_on_a_blue_background_EGFF.png Wallflower_touching_the_yearbook_photos_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_continues_to_sing_EGFF.png Wallflower_passing_Sunset_as_she_sings_EGFF.png Wallflower_turning_the_computer_off_EGFF.png Sunset_sneaking_up_to_Wallflower's_backpack_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_picking_up_an_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Wallflower's_backpack_EGFF.png Sunset_sneaks_away_with_Wallflower's_backpack_EGFF.png Trixie_covering_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png a memory forgotten.png until the end of time.png Wallflower_catches_Sunset_with_her_backpack_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Wallflower_fight_over_the_backpack_EGFF.png Wallflower takes backpack away from Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer what did I do to you ! EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer I don't even know you! EGFF.png exactly.png you had everyone fooled.png now they know you're still.png the biggest meanie.png Sunset_Shimmer_threatening_Wallflower_EGFF.png how mean I can get.png Trixie_gets_between_Sunset_and_Wallflower_EGFF.png let's not antagonize.png the person with the all powerful.png Wallflower_Blush_doesn't_like_confrontation_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_reaching_into_her_bag_EGFF.png Wallflower_takes_out_the_Memory_Stone_EGFF.png Drone_recording_of_Wallflower_Blush_EGFF.png Recording_of_Invisible_fast-forwarding_EGFF.png I don't even know you wallflower.png exactly sunset .png Wallflower_Blush_on_playback_device_EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset catches up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png I remember everything.png How I acted.png Wallflower looking surprised at Sunset EGFF.png How did you remember.png I erased the whole afternoon.png Wallflower blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png You're nothing like me.png I'm not lonely.png Wallflower thinking of an answer EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "...plants!" EGFF.png Wallflower realizing what she just said EGFF.png That sounded less lonely.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower Blush screams with frustration EGFF.png Supposed to get back at you.png Nothing I do matters.png I hate you.png Wallflower Blush covering her mouth EGFF.png I wanted to teach you a lesson.png Erasing your friend's good memories.png Wallflower takes out Memory Stone again EGFF.png Erased all their memories.png Wallflower Blush with a sinister grin EGFF.png They'll think of each other.png Which is not at all.png Wallflower blasting a memory-erasing ray EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Sunset covered in electrical discharge EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing more of Sunset's memories EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing memories of Twilight EGFF.png Wallflower realizing what she just did EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower with a what-have-I-done look EGFF.png Wallflower watching the girls transform EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Rainbow light strikes the Memory Stone EGFF.png Memory Stone overloading with power EGFF.png Memory Stone shatters into pieces EGFF.png Wallflower blown back by stone's destruction EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush watching in shock EGFF.png Sunset lands before Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Wallflower Blush sitting on the ground EGFF.png Wallflower notices Sunset approaching EGFF.png Wallflower Blush looking away in shame EGFF.png Wallflower holding Memory Stone fragment EGFF.png Awkward hellos.png Any public speaking.png I wish I could erase too.png It's no excuse.png I got completely carried away.png I'm sorry for everything.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower looks at Sunset's offered hand EGFF.png Wallflower accepting Sunset's friendship EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer helping up Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush hugging EGFF.png Rose and Derpy in Wallflower's club EGFF.png Sunset delivering Wallflower's yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush opening her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower finds something in the yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower's page with the girls' signatures EGFF.png Wallflower blushing at her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush hugging her yearbook EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Sunset looking at her fellow festival-goers EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "we have arrived!" EGSBP.png Sunset sees Rainbow Dash in another line EGSBP.png Sunset waiting for the line to move EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "that line's moving fast" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Twilight's line EGSBP.png Teenagers cheering in front of stage EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer excited for PostCrush EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush starts playing their concert EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer starts to dance EGSBP.png K-Lo playing a strong power chord EGSBP.png K-Lo hits Su-Z's hi-hat with her guitar EGSBP.png Su-Z straightening her hi-hat EGSBP.png Sunset in the festival entrance line again EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie sees Sunset stop running EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in front of cheering crowd EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages